


Back Home From The Holidays

by angelica



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica/pseuds/angelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is back in West Covina after visiting her mom over the holidays and is pretty sure Heather's being robbed. Turns out, she is not right all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home From The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumytaffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumytaffy/gifts).



> This is yumytaffy's fault.

It’s funny to find the weather in West Covina chillier than New York when she returns the first week of January. She was used to surviving snowstorms and freezing cold in December in New York, but it had been really warm, proving her belief that Global Warming is really real and serious, something her mother somehow still argues.  
  
She opens her windows to air stuffiness of her house but can only keep them open for a short time as it becomes cold inside. The irony of trying to warm herself in California after not being cold in New York is not lost on her.  
  
She returns the several voicemails Paula left on her phone while she was in the air with a single call during which Paula informs her every single detail about the two weeks they spent apart.  
  
“I’m glad you patched things up with your mom, cookie,” Paula tells her. “Now, tell me everything you did regarding Josh.”  
  
They hang up after a ten minute conversation where Paula chides her for not even thinking about Josh during her time away. She decides to take a shower, and after she is done, puts on her pajamas to fight her jetlag in the best way she knows: Netflix.  
  
Two episodes into the show Netflix insisted on, there is a loud crashing noise, followed by screams, and she is sure Heather next door is being robbed. She is on emergency mode at once. She throws away the blanket and jumps to her feet. She runs to the door, grabbing an umbrella along the way and gets to Heather’s door.  
  
Just as she makes a preemptive move to open the door, a very angry Greg steps out.  
  
“Greg?” she says just as he calls out her name at the same time.  
  
“Just leave my house and never come back!” A loud scream comes from behind him, from inside the house. Rebecca recognizes it as Heather’s voice.  
  
“I was just leaving,” Greg tells her and makes a beeline for the gate.  
  
“Do I wanna know?” she questions as she follows, but instead of replying, he keeps his head down. She notices his car parked at the curb and chides herself mentally for not recognizing it before. Instead of going to his car, he walks over to her gate.  
  
Without saying a word, Rebecca, still in her pajamas, opens the door for Greg and leads him to her living room where the Netflix show is still playing. He takes a seat on her couch while Rebecca takes a moment to examine him. His hair is ruffled, his clothes are disheveled. His usual flannel shirt is on his lap.  
  
“I didn’t know you were coming back today,” Greg blurts after another moment of silence, his eyes on the TV.  
  
“Oh, I literally just arrived two hours ago.”  
  
“I’d come pick you up from the airport,” he says, looking at her finally.  
  
“I Uber’ed. My driver used to be in a R&B band, it was cool,” she says, then adds, “I didn’t know the band or anything. He told me he was in the band. I’m more of a musical theater person than R&B.”  
  
“I gathered that. From all the singing.”  
  
“What singing?” she asks, confused.  
  
Greg mirrors her confusion. “The singing. You sing sometimes. You zone out and start humming.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“It’s pretty cute actually,” he admits, then shakes his head.  
  
The next few minutes pass with an awkward silence. She doesn’t want to comment on the gigantic elephant in the room, and Greg seems hesitant to talk about it himself, too. She opts to grab two bottles of water from the kitchen, hands one to him, then settles back on the couch next to him.  
  
“I should just rewind the episode, I don’t remember what happened.”  
  
“Heather and I broke up,” he finally lets out. “It wasn’t like we were dating in the first place. But we are over now.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me.” She places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You saw the exact moment it ended so I feel like I owe you an explanation,” he says very quietly, looking at her. “To at least make things less awkward.”  
  
“It’s a little awkward, but it’s not that awkward,” she offers with a smile. “If you want to talk about it, you can. I can listen.”  
  
“Rebecca, you have the attention span of a newborn baby.”  
  
“No, I don’t,” she protests. “Sorry, what were you talking about?” she says, then smiles to make sure he sees that she is teasing. “I can listen. You have a nice voice and I’m trying to fight off the jetlag.”  
  
“It’s not a long story,” Greg says.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. Just let me hear it.”  
  
He huffs, then takes a breath and starts, “Heather came with me to my mother’s family’s Christmas Eve Eve dinner. She invited herself over. We had fun, she helped me see things in a different way. It was fun, hanging out.”  
  
“Heather, she is like the coolest.” Rebecca nods.  
  
“Except when she is screaming at you.”  
  
“I haven’t had the pleasure of witnessing that, no.”  
  
He smiles. “You’re lucky. Definitely not recommended.” He pauses. “So anyway, we started hanging out, just casual, after that. Spent New Year’s together. You missed White Josh’s party by the way, it was epic.”  
  
“I can only imagine.”  
  
“After the countdown, he gathered people around to recite sonnets from Shakespeare. Of course, Hector decided to make a drinking game out of it. Let’s just say, everyone was wasted by the third sonnet.”  
  
“Damn, I missed it.”  
  
“You really didn’t need the hangover that followed, believe me.”  
  
“Still, I wish I could see White Josh recite the Bard. He is like an enigma. There is probably a hidden renaissance man underneath those tank tops.”  
  
“Okay,” Greg laughs, then continues. “Anyway, so back to Heather and me… I guess it was a brief affair that was meant to last only for a holiday season.”  
  
“You could make a Hallmark movie out of it and sell it. Hollywood is only two hours away.”  
  
“More like four,” he corrects. “So today we were just chilling.”  
  
“You can say you were Netflix and chilling, it’s what the cool kids call it now,” she remarks, moving her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“There is nothing cool about that,” Greg says. “And she doesn’t even have a TV.”  
  
“I’m sure having a TV is not the point about Netflix and chill.”  
  
Greg scoffs. “So,” he starts again. “Yes, we were making out on her couch, and then I said her name wrong.”  
  
“What, did you call her by her last name? Her mother’s name?” Rebecca asks. She doesn’t understand why would Heather scream murder for having her name being said wrong. Rebecca thinks personally that the name Heather doesn’t fit her anyway. Heather, to Rebecca, seems more like a person who would be named Stella or Nikki or something post-punk rock like that.  
  
Greg looks at her sheepishly and doesn’t respond. He looks away while Rebecca ponders about what he probably said. A minute passes, then another, and the awkwardness is back again.  
  
“What name did you call her?” Rebecca prompts again to break the silence.  
  
“It was a mistake, okay? It just came out from my mouth.” Greg jumps to his feet. “They are both sophisticated lady names, I just mixed them in the heat of the moment.”  
  
She is still confused. “What did you say?”  
  
“They both have seven letters, not that I noticed it before, but I didn’t mean it. I mean I probably did, it means I was thinking about it because I said it -”  
  
“Hey, Greg, hey.” Rebecca stands before him, reaches out and places her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. Stop freaking out, you’re gonna make me freak out, and it won’t be pretty.”  
  
Greg just looks down at her with a strange look on his face. If she could describe it, Rebecca would say it is a look of disbelief. “I’m telling you what I said.” Greg says softly, a glimpse of a smile appearing on his face.  
  
“No, you aren’t.” She shakes her head. “What is happening right now? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
Instead of answering, Greg lifts his arms and wraps them around her, pulling her towards his chest. His chest is harder than she remembers from that time she made out with him while crying, and her braless boobs are in direct contact with his warmth. It is a nice feeling, she thinks, as his hands hold the back of her head.  
  
“Rebecca,” he murmurs as he lets her go.  
  
“Yes?” she asks as she looks up at him again.  
  
“No, that’s what I said.”  
  
“I heard you.”  
  
“To Heather.”  
  
“You said Rebecca to Heather?” She tilts her head. Then it hits her. “Oh my god!” she gasps. “You called Heather my name while making out with her!”  
  
He nods. She can see a blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
She can’t believe it. There was a time when she was sure there could be something good, something even great happening between them, but she had blown it by sleeping with a vegan on their date. “But why? I mean I didn’t think… I thought… after the taco festival…”  
  
He simply shrugs.  
  
She isn’t sure if it is the jetlag or the cold messing up with her body, but she suddenly feels very warm all over, and it’s not just because Greg is still in close proximity. Deep down she knows it’s because she likes him, kinda, and because somehow Greg still has feelings for her, kinda, and that they might actually have a shot at having something.  
  
She doesn’t say anything. She simply rises on her toes and leaves a tentative kiss on his lips. She burns the feel of his slightly chapped lips against hers to her memory. She then sighs and murmurs. “White Josh.”  
  
“What?” Greg gasps, breaking the contact at once.  
  
She laughs. “Sorry, I had to do that. You should see your face.”  
  
“It’s not funny.”  
  
“It really is,” she says, then kisses him once again, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stand in the middle of her living room, kissing contently while Netflix still plays its recommendation in the background. “I think I have to change apartments,” she mutters when they break apart for a moment.  
  
He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “You moved here only a few months ago.”  
  
She shrugs. “I’m pretty sure my next door neighbor is going to make my life a living hell.”  
  
  
**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is yumytaffy's fault.


End file.
